Haz lo que creas correcto
by Forgotten Cross
Summary: Iván y Antonio se encuentran en un viejo puente. Iván va a saltar... ¿o no?


**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Era una tarde oscura. Las densas nubes no dejaban pasar los rayos de sol. Iván se dirigía lentamente al viejo puente que cruzaba el río. Ya hacía años que se habían puesto unas tablas de madera en los extremos del puente por miedo a que se derrumbara mientras alguien intentaba cruzar el río. Saltarlas le resultó extremadamente fácil al alto ruso. Continuó caminando a paso lento hasta llegar a la mitad del puente. Se sentó en el borde del puente, donde debería haber habido un pasamanos. Miró hacia abajo. La fuerte corriente del río arrastraba rocas y ramas de árboles. Podía ver grandes rocas que sobresalían sobre la superficie. El ruso pensó que una caída sobre las rocas desde esa altura le costaría la vida. Sonrió.<p>

Iván Braginsky cerró los ojos para pensar por última vez en lo que iba a dejar atrás. Sus hermanas. Ambas eran fuertes, superarían su muerte. No tenía a nadie más. Por un momento se preguntó si alguien se alegraría de su muerte, pero sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de su mente. Podía escuchar el ruido que hacía el río a sus pies, el de pequeñas piedras chocando con las grandes rocas, la madera del puente crujiendo, pasos, el sonido de alguien sentándose a su lado...

Iván abrió los ojos sorprendido. A su derecha se había sentado un joven de ojos verdes y pelo castaño ligeramente rizado que le miraba sonriendo. Su piel morena contrastaba con la pálida piel del rubio. Iván le había visto varias veces por la calle; sabía que vivía en un pueblo cercano que había al otro lado del puente. Siempre que le había visto estaba sonriendo, incluso ahora en el puente. Parecía estar completamente fuera de lugar. ¿Qué le traía a ese sitio?

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó el ruso con cautela.

-¿Tú qué crees?-dijo el español mirando al río-. No hay mucho que hacer en un sitio como éste, ¿no?

El español sonreía. Sonreía demasiado como para ser alguien que quería quitarse la vida.

-Suelo venir a pensar-respondió finalmente el de pelo castaño-. Es la primera vez que me encuentro con alguien aquí.

-Pensé que...-el ruso no acabó la frase. No quería que el otro supiera a qué había ido. Miró otra vez hacia abajo, hacia las rocas.

-Ah...-susurró el español, adivinando lo que el otro iba a decir. Su semblante se oscureció-. Yo... no voy a intentar convencerte de lo contrario. La decisión es solo tuya, Iván.

-Sabes mi nombre-se sorprendió el joven de ojos violeta-. ¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Natalya. Tu hermana iba a mi clase y no dejaba de hablar de ti. Te admira mucho-dijo. El ruso evitaba mirarle a los ojos-. Esto va a ser un duro golpe para ella.

-Lo superará-dijo Iván con la garganta seca.

-Tal vez-asintió el español-. Mejor te dejo solo. Haz... lo que creas correcto. Pero quiero que sepas que no estás solo si decides no saltar. Natalya tiene mi número de móvil, puedes pedírselo si quieres hablar conmigo de lo que sea- dijo levantándose y empezó a alejarse.

-¡Espera!-le gritó Iván-. ¡No me has dicho tu nombre!

El español, sin girarse, gritó:

-Antonio.

El ruso volvió a quedarse solo en el puente. Había empezado a hacer frío y la corriente golpeaba las rocas con más fuerza. Se preguntó si de verdad quería eso, si de verdad quería que ese fuera su final. ¿Por qué había ido a ese lugar? "_Porque nadie me aceptaba. Porque era una carga. Porque siempre estaba solo_" se recordó Iván. "_Pero... ya no lo estoy_" se dijo mirando la silueta de Antonio, que estaba saltando los tablones de madera para salir. Iván tomó una decisión. Se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia donde había ido el chico de pelo castaño. Saltó ágilmente los tablones para encontrarse con un sorprendido pero feliz Antonio.

-Estaba pensando que...-dijo Iván intentado recuperar el aliento- Estaba pensando que Natalya es una despistada. Seguro que ha perdido tu número. ¿Por qué no me lo das tú ahora?

* * *

><p>No sé por qué he escrito esto y no sé por qué le he dado este final.<p>

Review? Please~


End file.
